Tonight is ours
by Kichuki
Summary: Olivia va chez Broyles pour lui annoncer la mort de Charlie. Mais cela ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu


Broyles entendit son portable sonner. Il savait qu'à cette heure là ce n'était pas pour des raisons personnelles mais plutôt professionnelles.

-Agent Broyles j'écoute.

Personne ne répondit. Pourtant il y avait bien quelqu'un derrière le téléphone, il pouvait entendre une respiration à l'autre bout du fil. Il raccrocha, a quoi cela aurait-il servi qu'il fasse le contraire si personne ne répondait. Le numéro qui l'avait appelé était masqué et il n'avait pas envie de chercher plus loin, il était fatigué. Il avait eu beaucoup de dossiers à boucler aujourd'hui et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Cela faisait à peine 10 minutes qu'il était couché que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il était sur ses gardes. Il prit son arme et alla ouvrir.

-Agent Dunham? dit-il surpris en ouvrant la porte. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais il l'a connaissait et il savait que c'était tout comme car elle ne montrait jamais ses larmes ou très rarement. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage d'Olivia, pas même lorsque John Scott est mort. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état et c'est pour ça qu'il la prit dans ses bras. Elle était tellement vide de sentiment qu'elle n'éprouva aucune surprise par ce geste, pourtant c'était bien son supérieur qui la prenait dans ses bras. Et en plus de ça, personne ne pouvait imaginer une telle chose de la part de Broyles. Mais elle se laissa faire, elle avait besoin de ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

-Ils ont tués Charlie.

-Qui ils? demanda-t-il sur un ton on ne peut plus sérieux

-Le métamorphe qui essayait de me tuer, c'était Charlie.

Cette fois c'était belle et bien une larme qui coulait sur la joue d'Olivia.

Broyles n'en revenait pas. Charlie était un de ses meilleurs agents, mais surtout un bon ami.

-Il m'avait dit qu'il allait commencer à fonder une famille. dit-elle faiblement. Pourquoi ils ont fait ça?

-Entre je vais te servir quelque chose. Proposa-t-il

-Merci mais je suis juste passée pour vous dire qu'il était mort.

-Tu aurais pu juste me téléphoner. Tu m'as téléphoné d'ailleurs, c'était toi n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tout dit au téléphone? Je pense que si tu es passée c'est parce tu avais besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un. Je me trompe?

Une fois encore elle ne répondit rien. Sans s'en être rendu compte, Broyles l'avait tutoyée. Ils n'entretenaient plus une relation professionnelle, c'était une relation amicale.

-Allez viens!

Il l'a prit par le bras, elle se laissa faire bien qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était ce qu'elle voulait ou non.

-Installes toi.

Elle s'arrêta, Broyles pouvait voir comme un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Ne le prenez pas mal mais ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais votre maison. dit-elle en observant.

-Et comment tu la voyais?

-Je ne sais pas... plus luxueuse.

Broyles rigola.

-A quoi ça me servirait, je passe les trois quart de mon temps au bureau. Assit toi là au lieu de critiquer ma maison! lui lança-t-il en souriant.

-Je ne critique pas, je constate.

-Et bien je me passerais de tes constatations.

-D'accord je ne dis plus rien.

Il la rejoignit peu de temps après avec deux tasses de thé.

-Alors dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu préférais chez Charlie?

-Il était toujours là pour moi. Il m'a aidé à surmonter de nombreuse épreuves, sans lui je ne travaillerais probablement plus au FBI.

-Est-ce que çà veut dire que tu va quitter le FBI?

-J'ai vu bien assez d'horreur pour savoir que quitter la Fringe Division serait trop dangereux pour tout le monde.

-Moi je pense que Charlie n'y est pas pour tout si tu es encore ici. Tu es faite pour sauver le monde. Si tu avais quitté le FBI tu aurais quand même trouvé autre chose pour sauver le monde.

-Et puis vous seriez incapable de trouver un agent aussi compétent que moi. dit-elle en plaisantant

-A tu crois ça?

Ils arrivaient à créer une ambiance joyeuse malgré la mort de Charlie. Ils riaient aux éclats et en oubliaient la situation. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils déprimeraient plus tard. Pour l'instant, ils se sentaient bien. Ils discutaient de travail, mais aujourd'hui, c'était de façon plus détendue. Mais c'était éphémère pour Olivia. Et pour Broyles aussi surement.

-Monsieur, je crois que je vais quand même prendre quelques jours de vacances pour digérer tout çà.

-Olivia tu sais que la décision ne m'appartient pas. Prendre du repos n'y changeras rien. Mais je ferais ce que je peux.

-Merci Monsieur!

- Remercie-moi quand tu auras eu tes congés.

-Vous avez raisons.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, nous ne sommes pas au bureau.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Et puis, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à m'y habituer. dit-elle en souriant.

-Il n'y a rien de mal à entretenir une relation amicale entre collègue.

-Vous n'êtes pas qu'un simple collègue, vous êtes mon patron.

-D'accord, j'abandonne. lança-t-il en faisant semblant d'être vexé. Dans tous les cas, saches que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler de Charlie. Ou même d'autre chose.

-Merci Monsieur.

-C'est mon rôle de protéger mes agents et d'être là pour eux.

-Je doute que vous vous y prenez comme ça avec tous vos agents.

-Exact. Est-ce que je devrais?

-Même si vous le faisiez, je trouverais quelque chose pour avoir un traitement de faveur. répondit-elle

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait dit ça. En temps normal, pour l'un comme pour l'autre cette phrase aurait paru bizarre. Mais ce soir c'était comme si tout était permis entre eux.

-Bon je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre chez moi.

-Tu peux rester pour la nuit si tu veux. Je veux dire si tu ne te sens pas en état de conduire.

-Non c'est bon ça va aller. répondit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et alla lui ouvrir. Elle lui sourit en guise d'au revoir.

-Bonne nuit agent Dunham.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres de Broyles. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre, ses bras vinrent glisser sur le dos d'Olivia tandis que le baiser se prolongeait. Elle retira ses lèvres car elle savait qu'elle faisait quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas supposée faire, mais il était trop tard. Bien trop tard. Broyles posa sa main sur l'une des joues d'Olivia avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Sa conscience lui disait de mettre un terme à tout ça, ses émotions lui disaient le contraire.

-On ne devrait peut-être pas faire ça. dit Olivia

Même si elle l'avait dit, elle savait que ça ne changerait rien. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

-Finalement je crois que je vais peut-être rester.

-Sage décision.

-Sage décision? Je pense que la décision la plus sage serait que je parte.

-De toute façon je ne te laisserais pas partir. Je te retiendrais de gré ou de force. Murmura-t-il à son oreille en lui montrant ses menottes posées sur un meuble.

-Tu oserais?

-Juste en cas de nécessité.

Il l'a plaqua contre la porte d'entrée et l'embrassa presque sauvagement. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Il commençait même à enlever ses vêtements.

-On ne devrait vraiment pas faire. dit-elle simplement.

-Non, on ne devrait pas.

Mais aucun des deux ne prenaient l'initiative d'arrêter.

-On aura tout le temps de regretter demain. Pour l'instant, faisons comme si demain n'existait pas.

-Ca me semble être une bonne idée.

Lentement il déboutonna le chemisier d'Olivia puis, toujours lentement, il glissa ses mains sur son ventre. Elle ressenti quelques frissons. C'était agréable. Puis ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules pour enlever entièrement son chemisier. Une fois enlevé, il embrassa son cou. Elle leva la tête pour lui laisser son cou tout entier.

-Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverai à regretter si çà continu.

-Je crois que j'ai laissé une marque. lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Hum... tu aimes prendre des risques.

-Qui se doutera que ce soit moi qui t'ai fait ça?

-Tu marques un point.

-Maintenant tais-toi et laisse moi faire.

-Est-ce un ordre agent Broyles?

-Tu as tout compris. dit-il avec un sourire

-Alors si c'est un ordre je n'ai pas le choix, je ne dis plus rien.

Après ça, il continua à la déshabiller et à l'embrasser un peu partout. Elle l'embrassa à son tour

-A ton tour. dit-elle en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. Mais elle ne l'enleva pas tout de suite. Olivia prenait plaisir à palper son torse musclé. Lui aussi aimait ça.

Soudain elle rigola.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-C'est drôle, quand on y réfléchi, tu es la première personne à m'avoir reproché ma liaison avec John.

Il rigola à son tour.

-C'est vrai. Mais maintenant je comprends John, faire équipe avec toi ne doit pas être facile. Il a craqué, mais maintenant je sais que j'aurai fait la même chose. La preuve. dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Elle ne rigolait plus, son visage était sérieux à présent.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis?

-Je crois que je ne l'aurais pas dit si ce n'était pas le cas.

-Oui sûrement. Après un moment de silence elle ajouta: Tu sais, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais cette fois c'était un baiser différent. Ce baiser était doux, tendre et sensuel. Broyles avait compris qu'il signifiait beaucoup de chose. Peut-être même qu'il signifiait que tout ça n'était juste pour une nuit et que cela allait aller plus loin. En tous cas, il l'espérait. Quelques instants après il senti la joue d'Olivia humide. Elle pleurait.

-Ca va?

-Excuses moi, ce n'est pas le genre d'émotion que j'ai l'habitude de contrôler.

-L'agent Dunham aurait donc elle aussi des faiblesses? C'est bon à savoir. Jusqu'ici, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de voir ça. C'est une première pour moi tu sais.

Elle sourit faiblement. C'est vrai qu'elle était forte pour cacher ses émotions. Il passa une main dans sa longue chevelure blonde pour mettre une mèche derrière son oreille et dégagea son cou pour l'embrasser délicatement.

- Alors dis-moi, tu préfères le canapé ou le lit?

-Hum... je pencherai pour le lit, il y a plus de place.

-Très bien.

Il l'a prit pour la porter. Elle avait retrouvé son sourire. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Bien plus que dans ceux de John ou de tous les autres hommes qu'elle avait pu aimer. Il l'a déposa et recommença à embrasser son cou. Elle aimait ça façon de la toucher.

-J'aime te voir comme ça. Détendue, tu te laisses aller. C'est comme si tu avais mis de coter tous tes problèmes et ça même dans mes rêves les plus fou, je ne l'imaginais pas.

-C'est de ta faute, c'est comme si tu me contrôlais. Et j'adore ça, l'idée d'être en ta possession c'est... comment dire... ça m'excite!

-C'est vrai? Alors laisses-moi te contrôler entièrement.

Il finit de la déshabiller, puis sorti de la chambre pour revenir avec ses menottes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça? demanda-t-elle en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre, bien qu'un sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Je fais ce que tu m'as dis: je te contrôle. Tu es désormais à moi, et ce pour toute la soirée.

Elle tendit ses mains.

-Dépêches-toi.

Il obéit. Il l'attacha à son lit et pressa ensuite son corps contre le sien. Ensuite il glissa une main sur sa jambe pour la caresser, avant de remonter jusqu'à sa bouche, en passant par son ventre et sa poitrine. Le souffle d'Olivia était saccadé et rapide. Il l'a regarda un instant pour apprécier l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

-C'est pas facile de ne pas pouvoir te toucher.

-Il te faudra pourtant résister.

Il l'a provoquait pour l'exciter encore plus.

Phillip s'amusa avec elle pendant encore un moment, puis décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il l'a sentait bouillir lorsqu'il l'a caressait et mouiller lorsqu'il passait une main entre ses jambes.

-C'est la partie que je préfère.

Il fini de se déshabiller pour ensuite la pénétrer. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un désormais. Elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir tandis qu'il accélérait le rythme. Comme ses mains étaient attachées, elle utilisait ses jambes. Elles les enroulaient autour de sa taille. Il glissa ses mains de ses côtes jusqu'à ses cuisses en guise de réponse.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que je te détache. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Je suis d'accord. Ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'il les enleva, elle lui sauta au cou avant même qu'il ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Encore une fois elle l'embrassait. Elle se retrouvait maintenant allongée sur Phillip et en profita pour embrasser langoureusement son cou pendant qu'il "s'occupait d'elle".

Cela dura un moment, ils recommencèrent encore une fois avant d'être satisfait. Phillip la porta pour l'installer dans le lit une fois terminé, elle se laissa faire avec plaisir.

-C'était agréable! dit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

-Agréable? C'est tout?

-Bon d'accord, j'avoue, c'était génial.

Elle se blotti contre son corps et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé être ici avec toi un jour.

-Quoi on vient à peine de finir et tu regrettes déjà?

-Idiot, les regrets ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

-Est-ce la façon dont on parle à son supérieur?

-Tu n'es pas mon supérieur là. Je ne suis pas en service.

-Exact.

-J'aurais quand même préféré que tout ça se passe dans d'autres conditions.

Il lui caressa la joue.

-Je suis contente d'être ici, avec toi.

-Oui mais il faut dormir maintenant!

-Tu as raison. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Ils s'endormirent chacun dans les bras de l'autre. Mais la nuit fut de courte durée. Particulièrement pour Olivia qui devait passer chez elle avant d'aller au bureau. Le soleil se leva. Elle le regarda dormir pendant un petit moment, puis elle pensa qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle. Elle pensa à ce moment là qu'elle aimerait remonter le temps pour revivre cette nuit. Elle pouvait toujours demander à Walter. Lorsqu'elle mit la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle l'entendit se réveiller. Elle se retourna et lui adressa un sourire.

-Tu t'en vas?

-Je dois renter chez moi donc...oui.

-Et...Est-ce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois?

Elle revint sur le lit posa juste ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

-J'avais un doute sur le faite que tu veuille remettre ça. J'espère qu'il y aura une prochaine fois.


End file.
